Time Turner Mania!
by maliaphire
Summary: At the end of third year, Harry and Ron replace Hermione's time turner with a dud before she gives it back to Professor McGonagall, and keep the real one to use for things like resolving an argument, saving people's lives and whatever else I feel like :D
1. Chapter 1: Plotting

**Time Turner Mania!**

Summary: At the end of third year Harry and Ron decide to replace Hermione's time turner with a dud, before she gives it back to Professor McGonagall and keep the real time turner in case of emergencies (themselves). Read to find out more!

Maliaphire: Basically I love time travel and hate it when characters I like in stories die, so this is about how they get the time turner and what they use it for, please review and tell me what you think flames welcome.

"So Harry, what do you think of my plan? Bloody brilliant, isn't it?" Ron excitedly whispered. "We transfigure a reel of thread or something similar, to look like a time turner and swap it for the real one, then we can keep it for ourselves in case we need to use one again!"

"I don't know Ron," Harry replied. "It could all go horribly wrong, it's illegal to use a time turner to intentionally change history, isn't it? We could end up changing history by accident in a way we didn't intend."

"We'd be really careful," Ron said pleadingly "come on, I can't do this on my own and we won't tell Hermione until after she has given the dud to Professor McGonagall, so that she can't make us give it back without getting us or herself in trouble!"

"Fine!" Harry answered grudgingly, "so long as we're careful."

Later that night when everyone else had gone to bed, they planned exactly what they were going to do in the Gryffindor common room. They decided that although a reel of thread would be ok, an egg timer would be even easier to transfigure, and that the best place to find one would be the kitchens, (I know house elves and wizards probably don't use egg timers but for the purposes of this story they do) the location of which they would find out from Fred and George, There was of course the final problem of how they would make the switch without Hermione knowing, They discussed it and both agreed the best option would be to slip it into the last drink she had before bed, so she would fall asleep before leaving the common room, and perform the swap before Hermione woke up again and went to her dormitory.

"Guess that's nearly everything decided," Ron yawned

"Yeah we'd better go to bed now before we fall asleep in the common room" Harry decided. "Good night."


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

**Time Turner Mania!**

Disclaimer: Oops! I think I forgot this last time; this is NOT an attempt to profit from the works of J.K. Rowling.

Maliaphire: This chapter is dedicated to Dark Angel's Blue Fire for being the first and only reviewer of this story.

Chapter 2: The Next Day 

When they woke up that morning it was Saturday, so they had no lessons and no homework as their exams had finished the previous week. Neville, Dean and Seamus were still asleep so Harry and Ron talked about their plot.

"The obvious choice is moaning myrtle's bathroom isn't it? So long as Hermione doesn't come along and find us there. It shouldn't take longer than an hour to make anyway," Ron decided.

"Who's going to ask Fred and George where the kitchens are? Won't they get suspicious if we just randomly ask them?" Harry said.

"I suppose your right," Ron replied. "We could miss breakfast and tell them we slept in and were really hungry. I'm starving though." He added as an afterthought.

"But we can mix the potion while everyone else is at breakfast, so that's killing two birds with one stone." Harry explained.

"Why would you want to kill any birds Harry?" Ron asked stupidly. Harry sighed, "never mind Ron, it doesn't matter."

They both put their pillows under their quilts to make it look like they were still asleep and grabbed Harry's potion book, ingredients and cauldron, before making their way to moaning myrtle's bathroom.

When they were almost finished the potion, reading ahead Harry noticed that they needed daisy roots, and he had none left.

"Er Ron," Harry told him nervously. "I'm kind of out of daisy roots".

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron, "We have to add when it turns dark pink," (It was currently a deep shade of scarlet) "Run quickly and get mine from my bag!" Harry zoomed along the corridor to Gryffindor tower almost knocking over Parvati and Lavender who were giggling loudly as usual and didn't seem to notice. He tipped Ron's bag upside down and onto his bed, grabbed the bag of daisy roots and pelted back to the bathroom arriving just as the potion turned the described shade of pink. Harry threw the daisy roots into the cauldron and Ron began to stir the potion counter –clockwise.

"Phew!" That was a close one mate." Said Ron.

"You're telling me," panted Harry.

Five minutes later the potion was a slimy purple instead of the watery purple described, but Harry and Ron both agreed that was as good as it was going to get and filled a few vials (in case something went wrong or they broke a bottle) with the potion before destroying the rest with a quick _scourgify _and hurrying up to Gryffindor tower.

Maliaphire: Should I:

Leave the ending as it is.

OR

2.Have Ginny catch them coming out of the bathroom?

Please vote in your review!

WARNING: I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY UNTIL I GET AT LEAST **FIVE** REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3: The Kitchens

**Time Turner Mania!**

Maliaphire: I decided that Ginny is NOT going to catch them coming out of the bathroom. This chapter is dedicated to _Dream Phantom_, for being the first person to review chapter 2.

THANKS TO MY BROTHER FOR BETA READING AND HELPING WITH THIS CHAPTER :D

Here's the story:

Chapter 3: The Kitchens

"Fred, George," Harry said as he approached the red-headed pair in the common room, "Ron and I slept in and missed breakfast, but we're absolutely starving. So I was wondering how you get into the school kitchens."

"There's a concealed door behind a painting of a fruit bowl," Fred answered, "Tell you what, we'll take you there - George and I don't really have anything better to do at the moment - follow me!" The twins led them through the portrait hole and down the great staircase to the entrance hall. George then led the through a door just off it, down some stone steps and through a gloomy passageway, stopping in front of the aforementioned painting: a silver fruit bowl. He tickled the pear until it suddenly turned into a green door handle. Fred pulled on it, swinging the portrait open to reveal a doorway, and indicated to Harry and Ron to follow them inside, up to a curtain.

"We present to you," George began,

"Lady" Fred said, gesturing towards Ron,

"And gentleman" George continued, Ron scowling,

"The Hogwarts School Kitchens!" they finished together, each making a theatrical bow. They then opened the curtains, revealing a massive kitchen filled with over a hundred house-elves, all bowing and curtsying, and all wearing tea-towel-togas stamped with the Hogwarts crest.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes filled with wonder.

"Amazing" Harry said, gazing around in awe. They stepped forward into the room, and the mass of house elves parted before them. They slowly made their way towards the four large tables at one end of the great room, which were covered in empty plates containing what remained of breakfast.

"Oh, and do remember dears," George said as he and Fred headed back through the door, perfectly imitating Mrs Weasley's warning tones, "Don't eat too much or you won't be able for lunch!". They then headed back to the common room.

"Er…hello" Ron said, nervously greeting the house-elves, "We were just wondering if we could get something to eat – we missed breakfast you see, and…" He was immediately cut off as the house-elves who had previously been standing quietly began to scurry about excitedly. They led Harry and Ron over to a small table and brought them toast, cornflakes, and everything else that was usually on the breakfast table, plus a few things Harry had never had previously at Hogwarts for breakfast.

"Will there be anything else, sirs?" one of the house-elves squeaked

"Yes actually," Harry replied, "we were wondering if we could have a small egg timer. It's…er…for potions, you see." He added rather lamely.

"_Great_ excuse, mate!" Ron murmured sarcastically to Harry. Harry just shrugged. The house-elf merely seamed puzzled, however, and quickly fetched them a small egg timer. Harry thanked the elf and put the timer in his pocket, Ron having already begun to wolf down a piece of toast. He then helped himself to some kippers and lots of toast, as he was rather hungry himself. When Harry and Ron had finished eating, and, despite George's warnings, were fit to burst, the house-elves took their dishes away and thrust upon them bottles of butterbeer and enough snacks to keep Gryffindor tower happy for weeks with a party or two at weekends. The two boys thanked them and left as quickly as their bloated stomachs would allow, before any more food could be offered to them.

_Maliaphire: Well, we'll leave Harry and Ron to regurgitation now, and they won't stop until I get some reviews :( lol_


	4. Chapter 4: The Sneaky Deed

**Time Turner Mania!**

Maliaphire: Ok yet again there was a disappointing lack of reviews, well as long as I get one review per chapter its not so bad. For anyone reading this story who also reads my Alanna goes to convent story its on hold till I go back to school and can gain access to the books but the next chapter should be up in a few weeks. Here's the story:

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Thanks, here's the update:D

Disclaimer: Me no own if u have to sue someone sue those people who made that painkiller that gives u heart attacks and strokes not me. I have no money anyways the money you would spend catching a bus to the suing place (60p) is more than u wud get from me cos I'm broke.

Chapter 4: The Sneaky Deed

"Ok," said Ron to Harry on Sunday morning, "We've got the egg timer now all we need to do is find out how to transfigure it into a time turner. How are we going to do that just out of curiosity?"

"I thought you knew how to!" replied an exasperated Harry. After thinking for a moment he continued, "Normally I'd just say to ask Hermione, but obviously in this situation we can't so I guess we'll have to find a spell to make it look like a time turner or if we can't find one which is likely, make a spell up ourselves. The best thing to do so that Hermione doesn't get suspicious is go down to the library right now hoping Hermione isn't there at the moment and get out as many books as possible about making up your own spells and bring them up into the dorm so Hermione doesn't realize what we are doing and just thinks we have slept in or something."

"Right mate," he agreed, "but you're taking a big risk hoping Hermione isn't in the library at the moment."

"Even if she is we can just pretend we were getting books about Quidditch out and she won't say anything else about it. Besides it's the end of term feast tomorrow, what on earth would she be studying for?" Harry asked.

"Next year?" he joked, "better get to the library then!" They went out the portrait hole, along numerous corridors and down even more flights of stairs before they eventually reached the library. When they went inside Ron went over to Madam Pince when he realized that they had no idea what the limit was on the number of books each student could borrow at once having never needed to know before. The irritated librarian told them that no student could get out more than four books at once until they went into sixth and year where they would need a larger number of books for their lessons and studying. After much searching among the vast bookshelves they found only five books containing information on making up spells including a book of Latin words and wand movements to use.

"I guess Madam Pince's book limit isn't exactly going to be a problem," Harry remarked dryly to Ron before carrying the books over to Madam Pince's desk to sign the books out.

Ten minutes later they were up in their dorm each engrossed in a book instructing them how to create transfiguration spells. The hours passed slowly until Ron's stomach suddenly gave a loud grumble indicating that it was time for lunch.

"I don't think I need a watch anymore Ron;" Harry joked. "Next time I want to know how soon it is till lunch, I'll just consult your stomach!"

"I resent that!" retorted Ron, but to his stomach he said quietly; "don't worry sweetie, I'm sure the nasty boy didn't mean it." As he glared at Harry, patting his stomach absentmindedly. Harry seeing this burst into hysterical laughter and didn't stop until he saw the strange looks people in the corridors were giving him and Ron had stood on his foot.

After munching on some steak and kidney pie for lunch Harry and Ron went back to their dormitory, which was again empty, as Seamus, Dean and Neville were all in Hogsmeade celebrating the end of exams. Having read most of each of the books bar the book of Latin and wand movements, they decided - considering they would need to take Hermione's time turner that night - that they had better start on the making of the spell.

"In the books it just says to try different spell and wand movement combinations suited to your spell until you find the one that feels right," said Ron. "This is going to take a long time..." At first they tried swish and flick along with _tempus volvum faceo_ which didn't feel very right. After along time trying many different combinations including: _ego mortuus tempus _accompanied with a strange wand movement where the caster twirled their wand like a majorettes baton to _sumus meus non volvum _this time along with a jab of the wand in mid air. They finally found the combination that felt right, the sensation was rather like when finding the right wand it gave you a warm feeling when you were doing it exactly right and golden sparks shot from their wands - the caster said _tempus volvum verto _and drew a circle in the air before jabbing the air at the centre of the imaginary circle.

"I guess the spell is right then now we just need to test it on the egg timer," Harry said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think..." Ron answered. They both turned to the egg timer and focusing as the books had told them on what they wanted the spell to do, said _tempus volvum verto! _Drawing the circle and jabbing the air as they did so. Amazingly the spell worked first time, but then again they had been practising almost without breaks for the whole afternoon.

Both of them flushed with their success, they each grabbed a vial of the sleeping potion they had made the previous day and Harry put the fake time turner in his pocket agreeing that whoever was nearest to Hermione's glass should dope her drink.

When they got to dinner they found most of the school still talking about Sirius' incredible escape right under the nose of the Minister for Magic. The Daily Prophet as Fudge had predicted "had a field day". The whole magical community now knew. Harry and Ron merely sat down next to Hermione, ignoring the rumours that were getting wilder and wilder by the second, and tucked into the delicious meal before them.

Hermione, being the fastest eater out of the three of them - Ron being as greedy as he was - finished first and left the table. The boys, fearing that she might decide to go to bed early and ruin their plan, sadly abandoned their half full plates to run after her. They need not have worried since Hermione, smartest witch of her age as she was; had decided to revise all the teeny tiny mistakes she had made in her exams even if they were in connection with spelling, grammar or punctuation. Meaning that she Harry and Ron were the last ones in the common room anyway.

Finally, the two conspirators got the opportunity they had been waiting for when Hermione went to the bathroom to get a drink of water near the end of her revision. When she came back Ron "accidentally" knocked her quill off the table, giving Harry the chance to spike her drink with the sleeping potion. Within a few minutes Hermione was fast asleep.

They carefully made the switch and waited until Hermione showed signs of stirring before going up the stairs to their tower dormitory to finish packing.

The next morning when Hermione handed the time turner back to Professor McGonagall she was none the wiser, and only a little puzzled why one minute Harry and Ron were there, and when she woke up they were missing. She just assumed they had just gone to bed rather than wait until she awoke, to finish her revision.

It wasn't until they were just getting off the Hogwarts Express and leaving to return home that they told her:

"Oh Hermione by the way, you know that time turner you handed back to Professor McGonagall?" said Ron uneasily.

"Yes, what about it?" she replied good naturedly.

"Well," continued Harry. "We replaced it with a dud and took the real one in case we ever had need of one again. Anyhow see you soon!" Then he and Ron ran off, leaving an annoyed Hermione muttering under her breath; "Cowards."

Maliaphire: So how did you like it? Were they too OOC? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Mistrust and Illegal Time

**Time Turner Mania!**

Maliaphire: Here's the next chapter, I won't bother asking people to review because if I do it won't make any difference and it will just be a waste of space, depressing huh? In case anyone is actually reading; sorry for the delay, I wanted to write a really long chapter (by my standards anyway) before I posted it. here are the review replies:

**Aussie Lover: **Thanks, I know but I would like to have them as accurate as possible so if I make them really out of character; please say!

**Kid Padfoot: **Awwww thanks, n thanks for reviewing this story too:D

**Swachacker: **Thanks I will try and move a bit slower but as you know some people (eg. sibling) complain that stories move too slow. lol

By the way; this chapter takes place right after the end of The Goblet of Fire, chapter seventeen: the four champions, p.252 just for reference

**Chapter 5: Mistrust and Illegal Time Travel, Again!**

Suddenly a thought struck him; he pulled open the dark red velvet hangings around Ron's bed and said to the angry redhead;

"You don't believe me? Fine, I'll prove it!"

"What do you mean you'll prove it?" yelled Ron in reply.

"The time turner, we still have it remember?" he explained.

"Fine, if you don't think I've got anything else better to do, I'll watch you cross the age line!" Ron ranted angrily. Before Ron had time to change his mind Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak, and searched through his messy trunk till he found the time turner in question; inside another pair of Uncle Vernon's old mustard yellow socks, next to the pair containing the sneakoscope Ron had given him for his birthday just over a year ago.

"How many turns?" he asked Ron.

"Twenty-four that'll take us back to when I went to sleep," he replied sulkily. Harry put the round both of them and grabbed the marauders map as an afterthought before they threw on the invisibility cloak. Taking a deep breath and hoping against hope they weren't about to do something they'd both regret later, he slowly began to turn the time turner back twelve times taking care not to lose count. There was a swirl of colours and he watched as they travelled back through time.

o0o

They were in the dorm last night. What had he been thinking! He and Ron had illegally travelled back in time, just because of a petty squabble. What if they were caught? He was sure illegal time travel could get you an Azkaban sentence, they must not be seen!

o0o

I can't believe Harry is still denying the fact that he put his name in the goblet of fire. Wow, I have just travelled back in time! I could make Harry put my name in too; I can't help wondering; how did he get past Dumbledore's age line? Omigod, we have just time travelled illegally, if we're caught we'll end up in Azkaban, I don't wanna go to Azkaban :'(

o0o

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a second, both having only just realised how much dragon dung the were in (figuratively speaking of course), which may make the reader of this story seriously doubt how they actually managed to get their hands on a time turner in the first place. Ron subtle as always, and stating the obvious as many people have a tendency to do, was first to break the silence.

"We're in trouble,"

"Wow Ron, FIRST PRIZE!" Harry replied angrily, still annoyed at Ron for not believing him. Then Harry asked him, "Is there any way we can use the time turner to go forward in time, back to when we were?"

"I dunno," said Ron truthfully, "I wouldn't want to try in case we get taken even further away from the present and get stuck."

"Great," said Harry emphatically, "just great."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for 24 hours and return to our own time when this timeline meets up with it," Ron said sadly.

"Well while we're here we might as well do what we came to do." Harry mused, "We can't be seen but I can prove it with the marauders map, we can watch the goblet on there."

"Fine, if you want to gloat." Ron replied sulkily. Harry decided there was no use in arguing so they went down the stairs into the empty silence of the common room. They got terribly sore legs even though they had been shifting around constantly to be in the most comfortable position possible, while the invisibility cloak still covered them both.

They watched and they waited, in awkward silence for hours. Both of them were deep in their own thoughts. Then at last it dawned on Ron that Harry had been telling the truth all along. (Maliaphire: He's a sharp one!) He reluctantly apologised to Harry who was just grateful that he and Ron were friends again, accepted his apology.

o0o

When the early hours of the morning came, Ron's stomach told them it was time to eat, and they decided that no harm would come from them slipping down to the kitchens and getting a bite to eat.

As they crept along the corridor, hidden by the invisibility cloak; Harry thought fondly of the fact that this was the very same thing that the marauders had used the cloak for, and found himself wondering whether his father and his friends had ever time travelled illegally or otherwise. _(they probably had)_

The trip down to the kitchens seemed to take no time at all and they soon found themselves stepping through the portrait door only to be confronted by a surprising but not entirely unwelcome sight. Before them stood Dobby and Winky, wearing not the traditional white tea towel stamped with the Hogwarts crest but a strange assortment of mismatched clothing.

"Dobby?" Harry asked bewildered, "What are you doing here?"

"Mister Dumbledore has given Dobby and Winky jobs at Hogwarts, Harry Potter sir! He offered to pay Dobby and Winky, so we is free elves earning wages now." Dobby squeaked excitedly.

"That's er … great, Dobby! Ron said with a grin and Harry too offered his congratulations. They talked; Dobby explained sadly to them that Winky wasn't taking life as a free elf very well, Harry and Ron told Dobby how great the Quidditch world cup was and asked Dobby if he liked Hogwarts – even though the answer was obvious. Dobby and the other house elves offered them food and they accepted, careful not to gorge themselves as much as they had on their last visit. About half an hour later they arrived back at Gryffindor tower with both their pockets and stomachs full of food.

o0o

Harry and Ron had managed to find an unused dorm near the top of Gryffindor tower and to kill time they played: chess, exploding snap (keep in mind by this point everyone has gone to breakfast or lessons) hangman, knots and crosses, 20 questions, and after some rummaging in a cupboard they managed to find an old game of monopoly which a muggleborn students must have left behind and Harry preceded immediately to teach Ron how to play the well known (to muggles) game. After a while however they remembered they hadn't slept for quite a long time considering they had been about to go to sleep when they had travelled back 24 hours, so they decided it might be advisable to take a bit of a nap. No one would find them … _(FOOLS! MWAAHAHA)_

o0o

Harry and Ron woke up suddenly to being squirted by Hermione with jets of ice-cold water.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"You said it mate," agreed Ron, "we're in it even more now."

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Hermione said, obviously annoyed. "What are you in trouble for? Don't worry you haven't missed dinner."

"Um Hermione, promise you won't freak out, ok?" said Harry slowly.

"Of course not, why would I freak out?" she asked puzzled.

"Well Hermione, Harry and I might have just had a big argument – don't ask what about." Ron said when Hermione opened her mouth. "Harry might have said he'd prove he wasn't lying by showing me something, and we travelled back in time to do that using your time turner from last year."

"WHAT!" Hermione shouted, before promptly fainting.

They revived her by splashing her with water from the tap, because neither of them knew the spell Hermione had used. She lectured them about how irresponsible they had been and told them to hand over the time turner to her so that they couldn't use it unless it really was an emergency. They reluctantly did as she asked, fearful of their lives. Hermione then sighed and walked off. _(to find Hammy and GP in his red plane. with sandwiches)_

o0o

"Harsh Hermione. It wasn't that irresponsible." Ron said, shocked at Hermione's reaction.

"Yes it was we time travelled illegally, we deserved that. Wow you managed to use alliteration, I never got the hang of that." Harry contradicted.

"Oh is that what it was about? I thought she was doing all that just because we fell asleep allowing ourselves to be found, wait a minute; alliter what?" Ron asked.

"Alliteration Ron, it's a poetic technique – oh, never mind." Harry explained.

"So we have loads of time and nothing to occupy ourselves, what should we do?" mused Ron. "We can't go and fly, or go round the castle or anything, we would be seen… I know! We can go to the shrieking shack under your invisibility cloak, and practice spells – you're going to need them for the tri-wizard tournament aren't you?"

"Good idea, we'll have to be careful though," agreed Harry.

"We'll be fine, careful is our middle name remember - well sort of." Said Ron.

Then with much fumbling and stepping on each other's invisible feet, they arrived at the shrieking shack. They practised _Expelliarmus_, remembering fondly the time when they knocked Snape unconscious with their three simultaneous spells, as they passed the wall he had hit. Harry practiced a cheering charm on Ron, after Harry had cast his spell rather too enthusiastically and Ron was thrown magically against the wall. They then moved on to a variety of different spells including the same switching spell that Professor McGonagall had warned Neville not to tell anyone from Durmstrang that he couldn't perform.

Eventually however it was almost time to return to the present, and they made the long trek up to the castle ahead of schedule, to avoid getting caught in the crowd that would be partying in the common room in about half an hour's time. They tidied up the sweet wrappers and their game of monopoly in order to be ready to go to the dorm when the time came.

o0o

"This is it," said Harry " time to get in position," They went under the invisibility cloak to the dorm, after checking it was empty on the marauders map, and sat on Harry's bed with the curtains drawn leaving a thin gap where one of them could look through, and waited.

Ten minutes later they heard the noise of the Gryffindors returning from the feast, and the loud stomp of the other Ron's feet as he went up the stairs. Ron quickly moved to spy out of the gap making sure that the invisibility cloak covered him. They listened and Ron watched, their selves quarrelling sadly, very tempted to step in and stop themselves travelling through time. However they had discussed this and realized that this would create a huge paradox, and so they did nothing.

They decided it was safe and opened the curtains, getting off the bed.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Harry said, "feel like going down to the party?"

"Nah, I'm too tired, you can go if you want though," answered Ron good-naturedly. "It is your party after all."

"On second thoughts, I don't think I will. I'm tired too, and there'll be hell to pay in the morning." Decided Harry.

"Right you are mate, let's get some sleep." Said Ron with a grin.

Maliaphire: Wow it's finished! I thought I would never finish this chapter, now I have cramp in my fingers, ow! By the way I know this sounds really random but Scottish country dancing is really good for cramp! Lucy and I tried it in Germany, and our hosts looked at us like we were crazy, (we probably were) as we danced the haymakers or whatever it's called (the one where you're in pairs and take three steps forward turn and three steps backward, and so on) down the path. lol I'm rambling now. Sorry about the italics they are the mad ramblings of my older brother who managed to read this before i posted it, I don't own tales of the riverbank either, the reason my brother mentions hammy is because he thought my two handwritten Rs in Harry were an M.


	6. Chapter 6: Caught In A Moment

**Time Turner Mania!**

"You're born, and you die. The bit in between is called life, and that's still to come!"

Maliaphire: Anyone who can tell me where that quote is from gets a virtual cookie! Yippee! Can't wait till I see "Goblet of Fire" tomorrow, well by the time I post this I'll have seen it but... anyhow. For the most random reason I decided to swap the hand I was writing with in the middle of a Biology test, my Biology teacher may be slightly puzzled when my writing suddenly goes very untidy and shaky in the middle where I switched to my left hand, and then goes back to normal again a page later lol. Right now I am so nervous about my Maths NAB tomorrow, not that you really wanted or needed to know any of that but whatever.

**gigglingirl3001:** Well you'll just have to read to find out whether or not I kill the "hot guy" have fun skiing in Russia! See you after Christmas!

**XcruciatusX: **Thank you, my problem is I start writing something then don't bother to finish it.

**swachacker: **Thanks, have a good time at choir!

Chapter 6: Caught In A Moment

"Hermione, this is a matter of Cedric's living or dying. I don't give a toss about fate it can go screw itself for all I care, please give me the time turner!" Harry pleaded.

"Ok Harry, breathe, before you sprain something, but you can't go. Apart from the fact that you are injured you might think that it was a trick of the maze or something. Ron and I will go," Hermione reasoned.

"But..." Harry protested.

"It's alright mate we'll just step in and tell Cedric not to grab the cup even if we hace to knock him to the ground to do that ok?" wheedled Ron.

"Ok, but go quickly; there's no time!" Harry warned. Hermione and Ron pelted down the corridor as fast as their legs could carry them. Harry just hoped they would get there in time.

Within a few minutes they flew out of the door and through the winding pathways of the maze until they reached the centre where only a few hours ago Cedric had been portkeyed to his death. Hermione threw the chain round them both and quickly but carefully turned the tiny hourglass round three times. The maze spun around them and they saw the now familiar swirl of colours as they travelled back in time.

o0o

They saw Cedric and Harry about to grab the cup. _No! They could not have come so close to saving Cedric only to be too late. _They both ran towards Cedric and barrelled into him just as he and Harry grabbed the cup thus being transported into the graveyard along with them.

"Kill the spares!" said a voice and Ron and Hermione instinctively pulled both Harry and Cedric to the ground as they heard the deadly incantation and saw the green beam of light shoot above their heads and into a nearby tree.

They were screwed, no doubt about it and unless they did something soon they would all be killed. Ron in an unusual show of intelligence yanked Harry's invisibility cloak from his pocket and covered Hermione, Cedric and himself with it, so that it looked as though Harry was the only one still standing. Then after getting Cedric to shut up, they silently moved over behind a tree and tried to get a good view of what was going on.

They watched as Voldemort was resurrected and as he called his death eaters to him. They witnessed the duel between Harry and Voldemort unable to do anything, and then just before Harry reached the cup they showed themselves to him and they all touched the portkey. After the usual disorientation brought about by portkeys, Ron and Hermione covered themselves with the cloak once more after signalling to Harry and Cedric that they would explain later.

Events played out as they should have with the small exception of Cedric being alive as opposed to dead. Later when their other selves had gone back in time they revealed themselves again and explained what had really happened to Harry and Cedric, getting the latter to agree not to tell a soul. With there being joint winners the minister awarded them 1000 galleons each, and as would have happened otherwise, Harry gave his winnings to Fred and George.

Maliaphire: Well there you have the next chapter, I started it a while ago seeing as how I saw "The Goblet of Fire" on the 18th but I wasn't sure how to continue, hope you like it:

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"


End file.
